I Need You
by Lemagicalunicorn
Summary: Both Alec and Magnus are heart broken over their recent break up and deal with it in different ways. Will Magnus forgive Alec and take him back? Or is it the end of Malec? I suck at summaries but please read! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story here on fanfiction and i have no idea whether this story is any good or not. Anywho this is my malec story i've just started. This is set after the 5th mortal instruments book.

ENJOY!

* * *

Alec's POV:

Fool.

That's only one word I can describe myself as at this moment in time. Of course, I had about 50 over words running through my head. Stupid, idiot, pathetic and well a lot more. I'm such a god damn idiot. What on earth was I thinking? Well done Alec, you've ruined the first, best and most likely last relationship I'll ever have because I was stupid and insecure. Stupid fool.

I walked home in the dark, the rain had started to spit as I walked away from that awful memory. I shuffled past jace and izzy, ignoring their concerned looks. Locking myself in my room, I leaned against the door, sliding down the door. My body started to shake as the sobs took over my body. Tears started to stream down my face like a water fall gone wild. I forced myself to get up so that I could at least collapse onto my bed. I lay curled up on my bed on my side, tucking my knees in so I lay in a ball. Staring blankly at the wall, the tears dripped side ways from my eyes and slid onto the pillow causing it to become damp. I covered my mouth with my hands to try and muffle my sobs.

A knock from the door. Knowing it was Izzy wanting to talk, I ignored it, continuing to stare at the wall. The knocks became louder and I became irritated quickly. When she knocked for the millionth time I decided to get up and get this out of the way.

"Alec" was the first thing she came out with. "Is everything okay?"

I knew I must have looked a right mess. She looked at me as if she wanted to smother me in hugs but I didn't want that right now. I wanted Magnus.

Magnus. I nearly burst out in fresh tears again at the thought of his name and I couldn't stand anymore, my knees buckled. I would have fell to the ground if Izzy hadn't of been there to catch me. She led me to my bed and I went back to my previous position. I buried my head into the pillow, trying to hide my face so she would see the streaks of tears that were obviously running down my face.

"Oh Alec, what's happened?" Concern laced into her voice, speaking as soft as a piece of velvet.

"I screwed up" I muttered simply. I saw her eyebrows draw together in confusion. I couldn't be bothered to explain properly, I didn't even want to talk about. Not to anyone.

"Huh? What are you on about? Your going to have to tell me more that"

"Magnus broke up with me"

Gasping, she sat next to my knees and started to run her fingers through my hair. "Why? What happened between the two of you?"

"I was insecure and acted like a fool"

"Alec, something else must have happened for you two to have broken up"

Sitting up suddenly, I looked her dead on in the eye. "I said I don't want to talk about it"

She fell silent as she looked at me. i could tell she didn't want to bother me and was unsure of what to say incase it upset me further. Standing up, she can her fingers through my hair one last time then hugged me awkwardly. I didn't look at her as she exited my room, instead I just lay back down, exhausted from the whole situation. I tried to sleep but it was as if the world was punishing me by forcing me to stay awake and think of the whole break up between me and Magnus.

"I'm tired of being your pet warlock"

"It's over"

"I don't want to see you again"

"Aku Cinta Kamu"

I'm pathetic. I'm a shadowhunter for Angel's sake, why am I getting upset over a break up? Oh right. That's because you loved the guy and still do. I heard the door to my bedroom being knocked again but I was too far in thought to tell them to go away. The memories flooded back of me and Magnus. How we first met at the party when looking for Clary's mom, kissing him in the accords hall, our romantic vacation. Then finding out about Camille. If I hadn't been so nosey about his past everything would have been fine right now and I'd probably be over at his apartment watching some next project runway and curling up on the sofa.

Well done Alec, now you can't have any of that you idiotic fool.

"Alec, if you don't get out of that room and tell us what's happened I swear I'll knock the door down myself and drag you out of there" It was Jace. For the first time in my life, i didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see anyone, I just wanted to be alone.

"Jace, please just...just go away" I said, just loud enough so he could hear me.

"Dude, you gotta talk about it"

"Not right now...please" My voice cracked on the last word and I knew he must have to the message as seconds later I heard Jace's footsteps become quieter and quieter down the hall of the insitute. I picked up a photo of me and Magnus when we had been in Paris. We were on one of the streets, the Eiffel Tower in the back ground, lights glowing up the streets. It was my favourite picture of us and the memory of that night that once used to make me smile and blush at the thought of it now caused me pain, knowing I had ruined everything.

Memories swirled around my head none stop. My eyes started to water and before I knew it, tears were pouring down my face again. I sniffed before attempting to get any sleep. Though I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping in a long time.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please leave a review!

lemagicalunicorn


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry it been a while since i last updated, my stupid laptop broke -_-

Anywho im back now! sorry if this chapter isnt the best, i was up at like 12 trying to write it and my brain wasnt working properly...

Enjoy da chapter peeps.

* * *

**Magnus's POV:**

Magnus was spread out on his bed. To say he was miserable was an understatement. He felt awful. He never wanted this break up to happen but he felt as if couldn't trust Alec anymore.

For the past few hours he had been doing nothing but drinking, hoping to get so drunk he would forget about his own stupidity for a while but it wasn't working. The heart ache over powered the drink. He longed for Alec's touch, his comforting hugs, to hear his laugh that he only did around Magnus, the smile that was so rare then when he did it made the sun look dull. He just missed him.

"Get over yourself Magnus, it was never going to work out anyway" He muttered to himself. But the truth was, he was hoping that this relationship lasted forever and that he'd always be with Alec.

Alec.

It was frightening how much you could fall for someone and how heartbroken you could get over them. Sitting up and grabbing the bottle of vodka that somehow ended up on the floor, he started to wonder what Alec was up to now. Would he be as upset as Magnus was right now? Did he care? _Of course he cared you dummy, didn't you see how heartbroken he was when you ended things?_ Magnus took a big gulp of the vodka, hoping it would go straight to his head and he'd at least end up a bit tipsy. It didn't work.

Groaning, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, tripping over empty bottles of alcohol that scattered the floor as he went. Chairman meow lay curled up next to one of the cupboards Magnus was heading for. Shrieking, the cat jumped up when Magnus accidentally trod on his tail.

"Bugger, cant I do any thing right today? First I break up with the most important person in my life and then I cause my own cat pain by stepping on his bloody tail" Sighing, he decided to just collapse on the floor, staring into space when memories flooded back to him. Surprise, surprise, they all included Alec. There first meeting, first date, first kiss, first time. They floated around in his head until that was the only thing he could think about. It was as if his own mind was mocking him with these beautiful memories. _Stop it Magnus, your only making it worse for yourself. Besides it's for the best, remember? _He thought over and over again.

A buzzing noise came from near the sofa, going off for about 10 seconds before stopping. It went off a few more times until Magnus huffed and got up to see who it was.

"Who ever it is, go away. I simply not in the mood" He grumbled into the phone.

"MAGNUS BANE, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND MY BROTHER?" A girl yelled down the phone. He recognized it as Isabelle's voice. Just his luck.

"Why don't you butt out of it, it has nothing to do with you"

"It does when my brother comes in looking like someone just killed a puppy right in front of him. Magnus what the hell happened?!"

"Look, as much as I do like you Izzy, I simply don't want to talk to you. So if you don't mind, please go away"

"Stupid glittery twat" Was the last thing she mumbled before she hung up. Magnus through his phone across the room, wincing when he heard it bounce off the wall and collapsed onto the sofa. The tears started to drip down his face before he could even register they were there. His whole body shook with silent sobs before curling up in a ball, his hands covering his face. Before he drifted off he wondered one thing.

Would he be able to live without Alec?

* * *

So there it is, magnus's point of veiw. again sorry if this chapter was suckish... If anyone has any idea for the next few chapters, i'd love to hear them!

Broke up for summer holiday now so i'll be posting more often now. please reviews guys

- Lemagicalunicorn


End file.
